


Fine Lines

by earth_dragon



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drama, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Romance, Scars, with a fluffy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earth_dragon/pseuds/earth_dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen never says anything about them; he makes it a point not to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fine Lines

**Author's Note:**

> First, I would urge everyone to watch this video if you haven't already: [clicky clicky](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K49Sjn6K6wc). Misha talks about his past with cutting and self harm. You NEVER see this dealt with in Cockles fics, so I wanted to talk about it. This is just a tiny little ficlet, but still, I wanted something that acknowledged Misha as an actual person, with an actual past. So often I see Misha made into a clown or a jokester with no real feelings, and I think that's such a disservice to him as a human being. More than anything, I wanted to convey the idea of hope -- for Misha, for myself, and for others who may be like us.

Jensen never says anything about them; he makes it a point not to.

 

He knows the scars are there, of course. He isn't stupid. And he knows how they got there. He knows if he ever asked, Misha would give him honest answers, because Misha is a stand up guy and Jensen knows Misha would never lie to him.

 

But Jensen doesn't think it's his place to ask.

 

What right does he have to ask Misha to relive whatever had been horrible enough to drive him to leave such scars on himself in the first place? It had been years ago, when Misha had been much younger, and at the time he didn't have the needed coping skills or support system.

 

Misha has grown, matured, and he definitely has support now. Jensen will make damn sure of that. Honestly, it scares him to know that self harm is something Misha could have ever been capable of, even as an impressionable youngster, because that means he could always be capable of it. The idea that Misha might ever want to hurt himself in any way is too horrible for Jensen to even comprehend.

 

But he had to.

 

It's something Misha has to deal with, therefore it's something Jensen is going to deal with as well, because no way in hell is he going to leave Misha to potentially deal with something like this all alone.

 

Jensen can't say it in words; he can't bring himself to do that. But sometimes when they are lying in bed, after the frenetic energy of their love has calmed and they are just resting, content to be, Jensen will drape himself across Misha's legs and mouth at the skin on his thighs.

 

_I'm here. You don't ever have to hurt this way again. I'll never let you be this alone again._

 

Misha doesn't say anything either as Jensen kisses along the fine lines of past pain still etched into his flesh, but he always pets his fingers gently down Jensen's stubbled cheek and smiles.

 

_I know, love. I know. Thank you._

 


End file.
